Holograma/Leyendas
Un holograma era una imagen tridimensional generada a partir de rayos láser, primero se grababa a la imagen y después esta podía ser almacenada o transmitida por ejemplo por la HoloRed. El aparato reproductor del holograma podía proyectar y la imagen se veía en tres dimensiones. La imagen podía ser acompañada con audio y dependiendo de la velocidad de la trasmisión el objeto o ser vivo se veía al momento. Funcionamiento left|thumb|250px|[[Luke, Ben y C-3PO junto al holograma de la Princesa Leia reproducido por R2-D2.]] Los hologramas se utilizaban sobre todo en las telecomunicaciones como una alternativa a las pantallas. Una holocámara de cualquier grabadora o un receptor adquiría las dimensiones, la forma y los movimientos de un objeto por medio del escaneo de rayos. Esta visión podía entonces transmitirse simultáneamente en otro lugar, o ser almacenada y reproducida en un holoproyector en un momento posterior. Las imágenes holográficas proyectadas eran visibles desde todos los lados, aunque sin materializarse. Los hologramas fueron inicialmente monocromos con un tono cian, aunque después de las Guerras Clon, se añadió una capa adicional de color a algunos hologramas. En telecomunicaciones dobles completas, los usuarios podían ver los hologramas de los demás, como si estuvieran en la misma habitación hablando entre sí, aunque no siempre en proporción relativa. Los hologramas estándar tenían una menor calidad que las pantallas, ya que eran principalmente en blanco y negro y con frecuencia parpadeaban. Las versiones de lujo podían producir una excepcional calidad de imágenes a todo color, y se utilizaba principalmente para fines de entretenimiento, como por ejemplo en el Zoológico Holográfico de Animales Extintos o el Hologram Fun World, aunque también podían ser utilizados para disfraces y otros engaños. Usos thumb|[[Palpatine mediante holograma.]] Los holovídeos portátiles podían mostrar un holograma en miniatura. Los proyectores también se llevaron a cabo en muchos sistemas de comunicación de naves, tanto para su uso por los pilotos y pasajeros. Algunos droides como R2-D2 también podían registrar y mostrar hologramas. Los miembros del Consejo Jedi podían asistir a las reuniones del Consejo a través de holograma si estaban ausentes de Coruscant o no podían estar allí físicamente. Su imagen se proyectaba en su sede oficial y participaban como si estuvieran presentes. thumb|180px|left|Holograma de [[Endor/Leyendas|Endor y la Estrella de la Muerte II.]] Los hologramas también se utilizaron con frecuencia en proyectos científicos como planos. Del mismo modo, podían ser utilizados en operaciones militares y sesiones informativas. Durante la Batalla de Naboo, R2-D2 proyectó un holograma del Palacio Real de Theed antes de organizar el asalto. Antes de la Batalla de Endor, un holograma de la Estrella de la Muerte II ilustraba el plan de ataque para los pilotos de la Rebelión. Los hologramas se utilizaron también en objetivos de práctica. Por ejemplo, los clones del Gran Ejército de la República utilizaban hologramas de droides de batalla B1 y Superdroide de combate B2, así como los hologramas de Anakin Skywalker y Obi-Wan Kenobi, para formar a sus francotiradores clon y mejorar su capacidad de distinguir entre objetivos hostiles y aliados.Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Sharpshooter Alguien que falsificaba hologramas y los hacía pasar como una cosa real era conocido como un holo farsante. Planeta de Penumbra Almacenamiento de hologramas Los hologramas podían transmitirse directamente o podían ser almacenados en varios dispositivos de almacenamiento (tales como holodiscos)Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces IIDark Forces: Rebel Agent y en las unidades de Droide astromecánicos u otros tipos de droides. El dispositivo de almacenamiento se conectaba con un holoproyector a fin de que la imagen almacenada pudiera ser vista. Muchos droides tenían incorporados holoproyectores. Los dispositivos de almacenamiento holograma podían ser codificados en el caso de que sus contenidos fueran considerados sensibles o clasificados. Morgan Katarn registró y cifró un holograma para que revelara a su hijo su herencia Jedi. El holograma se almacenaba en un holodisco y sólo se podía acceder por el droide WeeGee de la familia Katarn. Sin embargo, Jan Ors y Xiong Wong (con la ayuda de cables) consiguieron romper parcialmente el holograma y mostrarlo, aunque de muy mala calidad, a Mon Mothma, Leia Organa Solo y Luke Skywalker.Dark Forces: Rebel Agent Holos de entretenimiento notables *Dejarik *Zoológico Holográfico de Animales Extintos *Hologram Fun World *''Xim en Vontor'' *''El Bantha Negro'' *''Flautas de la Jungla'' *''Ganar o morir'' *''Nacimiento de la Alianza'Wretched Hives of Scum & Villainy'' page 88 *''Héroes Rebeldes'Wretched Hives of Scum & Villainy'' page 88 *''Historias de los Jedi''Wretched Hives of Scum & Villainy pág. 88 Apariciones *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi 4: Force Storm, Part 4'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 1: Edge of the Whirlwind'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 2: The Battle of Coruscant'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República: Graduación'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República: Punto de Ignición'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 9: Flashpoint Interlude: Homecoming'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República: Reunión'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República: Días de Miedo'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República: Noches de Ira'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 39: Dueling Ambitions, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 40: Dueling Ambitions, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 45: Destroyer, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 48: Demon, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Revan'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Deceived'' *''Cosecha Roja'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Knight Errant'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: El Rival Oscuro'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Restraint'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi Edición Especial: Los Seguidores'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan: Última Parada en Ord Mantell'' *''El Consejo Jedi (cómics)'' *''Velo de Traiciones'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul'' *''Darth Maul: El Cazador en las Tinieblas'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' cómic *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Outlander'' *''Nomad'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''A Dark Fortress'' *''El Planeta Misterioso'' *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Honor and Duty'' *''La Llegada de la Tormenta'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Sharpshooter'' * *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Omega Squad: Targets'' *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Star Wars: Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 5: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 5: A Slave now, a Slave forever'' * *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' *''The Clone Wars: The Fall of Falleen'' *''The Clone Wars: Discount'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' *''The Clone Wars: The Dreams of General Grievous'' * *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Valley'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Covetous'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I)'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part III)'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 7: In Service of the Republic, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 8: In Service of the Republic, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Hero of the Confederacy'' * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Volume 4: The Colossus of Destiny'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''Force Contention'' *''MedStar II: Curandera Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Republic 68: Armor'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''La Prueba del Jedi'' *''Yoda: Encuentro Oscuro'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Star Wars: Las Guerras Clon'' * * *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Evasive Action: Reversal of Fortune'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' cómic *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Star Wars: Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Star Wars: Purge: The Hidden Blade'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' * *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' * *''Star Wars: Droids'' *''The Pirates and the Prince'' *''Outbid But Never Outgunned'' *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire 4'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''The Force Unleashed II'' novel *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Betrayal'' *''Luke's Fate'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''Rookies: No Turning Back'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' * * * *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire 28: Wreckage'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Boba Fett: Overkill'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 11: Small Victories, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 12: Small Victories, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 13: Small Victories, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Vector'' *''River of Chaos'' * * * *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 2: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela * *''Star Wars Adventures: The Will of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 48: The Third Law'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' * * *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *[[Sombras del Imperio (cómics)|''Sombras del Imperio (cómics)]] *[[Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire (Galoob)|''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire Galoob minicomic]] *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Ertl minicomic *''Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars...'' *''Star Wars 80: Ellie'' * * *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi '' novela *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi '' novela juvenil *''Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 1'' *''A Barve Like That: The Tale of Boba Fett'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' * *''Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''Boba Fett: Twin Engines of Destruction'' * *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''El Cortejo de la Princesa Leia'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''Boba Fett: Agent of Doom'' *''La Espada Oscura'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' * *''Star Wars: Invasion 3: Refugees, Part 3'' *''Al Filo de la Victoria II: Renacimiento'' *''Estrella a Estrella'' *''Tras las Líneas Enemigas I: Sueño Rebelde'' *''Tras las Líneas Enemigas II: Resistencia Rebelde'' *''La Profecía Final'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal (novela)'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Vortex'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 4: Noob'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Storms'' *''Claws of the Dragon'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' Fuentes * * *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' * *''Wretched Hives of Scum & Villainy'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (reference book)'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * *''The Unknown Regions'' *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Legendary Yoda'' Notas y referencias Véase también *E-mail Enlaces externos * * Categoría:tecnología holográfica categoría:Tecnología